


Haleth and Haleth

by Himring



Series: Tales of Rohan [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Rohan, Role Models, Third Age, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: How Haleth, Helm's son, learned of Haleth of the Haladin and what he made of her.





	Haleth and Haleth

**Author's Note:**

> Arising from a [discussion on Tumblr](https://nimium-amatrix-ingenii-sui.tumblr.com/post/172651600684/hi-i-like-the-malbeth-art-a-lot-and-have-no).
> 
> "There Haleth, Helm's son, fell, last of all, defending the doors."  
> LOTR Appendix A, The House of Eorl

Haleth, Helm’s son, first heard of his namesake from his aunt Hild.

‘But Haleth is a man’s name!’ he exclaimed immediately.

‘Haleth, Haldad’s daughter, was named in a different language, I think,’ said Hild. ‘The names only sound the same.’

Haleth was not satisfied and disposed to scoff as Hild continued the story.

‘She had an elven lord come rescue her!’

‘That was pig-headed, endangering her people!’

Hild just gave him a look. He knew she could see right through him. He was afraid of being teased by his peers about Haleth. Pre-empting such criticism—was that courageous? Or manly?

 

When Helm Hammerhand was defeated at the Crossings of the Isen and driven toward the Hornburg, when Haleth could not even learn whether his father or his brother had survived, when no help came from Eastfold or Westfold and Wulf’s Dunlendings streamed toward Edoras and its depleted garrison, Haleth thought of Haleth of the Haladin, holding out with her remaining people in their stockade by the Ascar.

_As hope lessens, Haldad’s daughter, harder may my purpose be, as yours was!_

Haleth stood before the doors of Meduseld, sword in hand. Below, flames already danced on the thatch of the settlement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2 x 100 words in MS Word
> 
> LLA prompt: On the Outside Looking In (Create a fanwork about one of your favourite characters from the outside perspective of another Legendarium character who does not understand or does not like her.)
> 
> Tolkien Weekly prompt: Flame
> 
> Also, this B2MeM prompt:  
> Out of the mists they come  
> through darkling doors whereat doom waiteth.  
> Hark! I hear them in the hall chanting:  
> stern words they sing with strong voices.  
> Heart shall be bolder, harder be purpose,  
> more proud the spirit as our power lessens!  
> Mind shall not falter nor mood waver,  
> though doom shall come and dark conquer.  
> (The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorthelm’s Son)


End file.
